After Party
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have a after party at the Gravity Falls high school where they have a touching conversation with Pacifica.


**Hey there Fallers, Gravity Falls may be done but that doesn't mean the fan fiction will stop. I decided to make this story since while the finale did have a small Dipcifica moment near the end with Pacifica getting the twins presents, I would have liked to have seen a bit more interactions between Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel. Enjoy the story and please review it XD. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, all rights belong to Disney.**

After having most of the town get together for their birthday at the Mystery Shack with Dipper and Mabel blowing out the candles and unwrapping their gifts, a huge party was held in their honor at the Gravity Falls high school gymnasium later that night. Soos was mixing it up on the DJ system with multi-color lights flashing, and the citizens dancing happily with surviving weirdmagadeon. Even Ford got into the action by doing some impressive dance moves causing everyone to cheer in excitement. Dipper and Mabel were watching all of this from the refreshment tables while drinking some Pitt Cola.

"Man, Mabel I think this is the best birthday party we have ever had." Dipper said happily as he took a refreshing sip from Pitt Cola.

"You got that right bro." Mabel said in agreement. "I couldn't ask for anything better than having a party with my family and friends. Mabel then noticed that Dipper was frowning. What's wrong Dipper?"

"I'm going to miss Gravity Falls a lot." Dipper said sadly. "We've done so many amazing things over the summer, and now we are going back to our simple boring lives in Piedmont. Don't get me wrong I miss mom and dad, but I just wish we lived here instead." Dipper then felt Mabel lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bro look at it this way." Mabel said. "It not like this is the last time we will ever be in Gravity Falls. We can just ask mom and dad to send us back here next summer, and maybe even come down for winter and spring break. Plus when we become adults we could always move to Gravity Falls and live here." This made Dipper smile realizing that Mabel was right and that they could always come back down to visit.

"To Gravity Falls." Dipper said as he held out the Pitt cola and tapped it against the Pitt Cola Mabel had in her hand.

"To Gravity Falls." Mabel also said as they both finished their drinks and threw them in the garbage can next to them. Suddenly the twins heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dorks, did you two like my presents?" The familiar voice said. The twins turned to the side and saw Pacifica with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks again for the golf club." Mabel said. "When we come back next summer I and you have to have a rematch."

"I'll be looking forward to that Mabel." Pacifica said with determination before turning to Dipper." What about you Dipper, did you like my gift?"

"I love it Pacifica, I can't wait to sit down and marathon Ghost Harassers when I get the chance. Dipper said. It was really nice of you to get us some presents." Dipper praise made Pacifica blush slightly.

"Don't sound so surprise, I'm just trying to be a bit nicer, I mean it is the least I can do for you two pretty much saving the world." Pacifica explained. "Beside if anyone should thanking someone I should be thanking you two."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked in confusion. Pacifica looked at the ground while rubbing her head as if she was embarrassed to respond to Mabel question.

"I mean, even though I was mean to you two and your family and friends you still helped me out." Pacifica explained as she looked at the twins. Mabel you saved me from the golf ball people and offered me a ride home even though I was so disrespectful to you. And Dipper you helped me realized that I don't have to be like my ancestors, and that I can change what it means to be a Northwest. I know I may have been a bit annoying when we were preparing Bill and I'm s-s-sorry about that but I really do appreciate you two. Can you tow forgive me for how I acted?"

"Of course Pacifica, we forgive you." Mabel said happily as she suddenly grabbed her and Dipper and shared a group hug which was squeezing the air out of Pacifica and Dipper lungs.

"Can't breathe." Dipper and Pacifica said simultaneously as they struggled to breathe to how strong Mabel hug was.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Mabel said as she released them causing Dipper and Pacifica to gulp in air as quickly as possible. "Pacifica if you don't mind you asking where you are going to live now since your dad had to sell your house."

"Well my dad still got a lot of money from selling the house, so we aren't broke, we are just half as rich as we used to be." Pacifica explained. "We will be living in a three story house near Main Street that will also have a pool. My dad is also going to invest his money into some things like local businesses in the town and Mcgucket inventions so we can get some good publicity."

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you will still be able to enjoy some luxury." Mabel said. She suddenly felt a tap on her back and saw Gideon behind her.

"Um excuse me Mabel, would you mind if you dance with me?" Gideon asked nicely. "I'm not going to pull no tricks or nothing; I was one hundred percent honest about changing. So will you dance with me? Mabel gave Gideon a skeptical look before sighing, shrugging her shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Sure Gideon why not?" Mabel asked to which Gideon smiled gleefully. But we are dancing just as friends understand? " Gideon nodded his head in as he and Mabel went into the crowd to share a dance.

"Man hard to believe that the same little kid who tried to kill me and Stan." Dipper said to Pacifica. "Amazing how the end of the world can change a person."

"Wait he tried to kill you?" Pacifica asked in a surprise tone. Dipper shrugged his shoulder as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah but I'm pretty much over it. Dipper explained. After dealing with Bill, Gideon is one of the least scary things I had to deal with this summer. But at least he realize from what I meant when I told him he can't make someone love you since I have some experience in that area, and he was willing to buy me some time to rescue Mabel. At the very least I don't have to worry about him trying to take over the world."

"What do you mean your own personal experience?" Pacifica asked Dipper teasingly causing Dipper to blush realizing he should have been quiet about that part. "Who did you have a crush on?"

"Um, no one." Dipper said hastily as he tried to think of some other thing to talk about. But to no avail.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Pacifica said. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Dipper sighed in response as he turned to face her.

"Fine, I did, well still kind of do have a crush on Wendy." Dipper said to Pacifica while blushing slightly.

"Wendy? Pacifica asked in confusion before snapping her finger and remembering who Dipper was talking about. "Oh, the tall girl with the orange hair, I didn't figure you have a crush on her." Dipper simply shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment.

"I mean it doesn't really matter, she knows I have a crush on her but we both know that she's too old for me." Dipper explained. "Though that doesn't mean I still don't think about her sometime. Dipper suddenly felt something put in his hand and noticed a small piece of paper with numbers on it signed by Pacifica. What's this for?"

"To stay in touch, duh. Pacifica explained. "We are friends now, and friends should be able to talk to each other or whatever. Beside not everyone one can get over their first crush quickly, those things take time and stuff. Who knows, maybe you'll end up with a girl you never really thought you would end up dating but enjoyed that girl's company anyway."

Dipper stared at Pacifica confusingly and looked down at the paper before putting it inside of his pocket and gave a smile to Pacifica. It was hard to imagine that he was having a conversation with the same spoiled brat who was always mean to his sister at the beginning of the summer. He found it amazing how things have changed from the first day him and Mabel came to Gravity Falls all those weeks ago. He suddenly felt himself being pulled and looked to see it was Pacifica grabbing him. "Pacifica what are you doing?" Dipper asked confusingly.

"We are going to dance; it is your birthday after all." Pacifica said which caused Dipper to blush. He never really danced except in front of the mirror when singing Disco Girl, or when he had to do the lamby lamby dance. He never even dances with another an actual girl.

"I'm not really a dancer." Dipper said to Pacifica who simply gave him a sly smile.

"Well then let me teach you." Pacifica said. Dipper was hesitant at first but shrugged his shoulders and decided to let Pacifica drag him to the dance floor and enjoy his 13th birthday party.

 **I hope you enjoyed my quick little one-shot, I plan on making some more Gravity Falls fan fictions once I get more free time in my schedule. I decided to make Mabel dance with Gideon since he is on good terms with the Pines now so I figured why not. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it XD.**


End file.
